Beginning Anew
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: (IYHP) In the middle of a wish,the Jewel is shattered by Kikyo. The disrupted wish sends the group to Kagome's time. Meanwhile,Dumbledore is gathering allies and asks for the support of Sesshoumaru! What? Kagome and co. are invited to Hogwarts?
1. The Wish Disrupted

**Note: **I do not own Inuyasha and co. or Harry Potter

**

* * *

The Wish Disrupted

* * *

**

An anguished howl struck the air.

"NO!! I'll be back!! I will not be defeated..."

Naraku shrieked as he was purified into ash. The arrow that had struck his heart pulsed once before dropping beside the now whole Shikon no Tama.

They had done it. After the long hard journey, the group consisting of Inuyasha, the inu hanyou, Kagome, the miko of the future, Sango, the tajiya (?), Miroku, the monk, Kirara, the neko demon and Shippou, the kitsune had finally succeeded. Not without help though, as Sesshoumaru, Rin and Koga had also joined in the final battle. Working together, they labored after the Jewel shards and Naraku, and now, had finally destroyed Naraku and united the shards into one.

3 years had changed the group dramatically. Inuyasha had given up on Kikyo and finally admitted his love to Kagome, while Miroku also did with Sango. Shippou was no longer without parents. Kagome had officially adopted him as her pup. He had also grown from a kitsune pup to a kitsune teenager. Taller, he now reached Kagome's shoulders and had increased in strength.

Kagome had matured into a beautiful young woman. Her powers had blossomed and had possible surpassed Midoriko's. She had trained and learned spells with the help of Kaede's old spell books and had taught them to Rin as well.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had also come to a new understanding, and were no longer biting at each other throat. They had finally accepted each other as brothers and had gotten along quite well. Well, friendly enough as to not kill each other but close enough.

Rin had also changed, matching Shippou in height. Just a year ago, Sesshoumaru had discovered her miko abilities, and made Rin join Kagome in Miko training. She had been a big help in the final battle by creating shields and healing the wounded.

Kagome looked up exhausted to see Inuyasha thrust the purified Shikon into her hands.

"I give the Shikon no Tama to you. You deserve it."

Kagome blink surprised, but she had been expecting it. During their time alone, Inuyasha had admitted that he no longer wished to be full youkai and that he was content to be as he was with her. He had also realized that the Shikon could only be destroyed with a fully pure wish.

She smiled at Inuyasha, and then looked around the battlefield. She saw Sango still mourning for Kohaku, even though she had already said her goodbye to Kohaku when Naraku had cruelly wrenched the shard from his back; it still hurt her to lose him once again. Kagome turned her eyes on Miroku. His wind tunnel had disappeared, leaving his hand smooth once more. He used both hands to his advantage, comforting Sango to his best degree. Both he and Sango were wounded, but they would survive. Kagome then turned to Koga. He lay on the ground, nursing the wounds from his legs where the shards were ripped out. She realized that without the shards, he wasn't as fast had he was anymore. Kagome's eyes rested on Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru was cradling Rin, who was knocked unconscious after she was drained of her power. He was gazing sadly at her. Kagome saw that he really wished that Rin could live longer and be stronger. Kagome couldn't bear to see Sesshoumaru when he would finally lose Rin to human diseases or of old age. At last, Kagome's eyes rested on Inuyasha, who had backed away to let her think about her wish and went to tend to the others injuries. She knew that he had suffered the most because of the Jewel. He at least deserved something.

Kagome looked down at the jewel. She knew what her wish was now. It was all clear to her. Clasping her hands around the Shikon, Kagome closed her eyes and started.

"I wish...."

Kikyo burst through the clearing, hate radiating through her eyes. Inuyasha had left her to go for her living reincarnate, Kagome. No matter, she would kill her and drag Inuyasha off to hell, even if it was the last thing she did. Kikyo wasn't put to rest. She scanned the field, searching for her reincarnate. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha had handed Kagome the jewel. She had already started the wish upon the jewel.

"No..." She couldn't let that happen. Straining her bow, Kikyo let loose her arrow, just as the Shikon started to grant Kagome's wish.

Kagome finished her wish silently.

"I wish for everyone who defeated Naraku to receive a wish that will grant their pure desires."

With that wish, pink tendrils reached out from the jewel and surrounded Kagome, and soon drifted off to touch the others. Sesshoumaru being the closest had closed his eyes as his wish was granted. When the light surrounding disappeared around Sesshoumaru, it revealed his wish. Rin's hair had lengthened, her ears narrowed into tips at the ends, small claws tipped her slender hands and a tail soon grew to encircle her waist. A crescent moon shone from her forehead as maroon strips appeared on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's desire was for Rin to be her daughter. Pink tendrils still surrounded Rin, as she was unconscious and couldn't make her wish.

The light moved on, encircling Koga. His eyes widened as the wounds showing where the Shikon shards use to be sealed up to be replaced by a scar distinctly shaped like tornadoes. Koga's desire was to have his speed back. The light around Koga also disappeared with the wish.

The tendrils had just reached Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou when the Kikyo's arrow sped towards Shikon no Tama. Kagome's eyes flared open just in time to see the cursed arrow pierce the Jewel dead center.

**KABOOM**

Just as it did when Kagome had first shattered the jewel, it exploded, scattering shards that trailed rays of pink light. Since it was in Kagome's hands, less that half the shards embedded itself into her body. Other shards were flung outwards, missing Koga and Sesshoumaru, while burying itself into Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou and Rin, attracted by the wishes that still weren't granted. Half of the Jewel Shards were lost, once again scattered into the far corners of the world.

Sesshoumaru and Koga shielded their eyes from the light. When it subsided, they watched as Kagome and the others faded from view, never to grace the Sengoku Jidai with their presence again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. New Life and Discoveries

****

**Note: **I...do...not...own...Inuyasha...or...Harry...Potter....****

* * *

New Life and Discoveries

* * *

Koga and Sesshoumaru stared appalled at the empty field. Sesshoumaru was never the one to show emotions, but after finally finding a way to elongate Rin's life, and getting her torn away from him, Sesshoumaru's inner feelings finally surfaced. With Rin gone, Sesshoumaru finally realized what she really meant to him. He loved her, as a father loved a child. He loved her, and he never had a chance to tell her he cared. Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over, crimson slowly bleeding into his eyes.

_It was all because of that dead bitch!! _

He swung his blood red gaze towards the dead miko, who stood stock still, frozen in place with surprise at the events. Koga took one look at Sesshoumaru and promptly fled. It was never good to remain in the same vicinity as a youkai gone into rage. One would be dead in seconds. Too bad the miko wasn't fast enough to realize this. With one bound and one deadly swipe, Kikyo was once again, returned to the realm of the dead.

With no prey in sight, the crimson from Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly dissipated. When his thoughts cleared, Sesshoumaru rummaged through his memories. He knew of one person who remained that had spent time with Kagome and her group.

Kaede.

He sped off towards the edge of Inuyasha's forest and arrived at her hut. Without hesitation, he lifted the flap and step in. Kaede greeted him with a bow.

"What do ye require, Sesshoumaru-sama? I notice that ye have returned from the battle. If ye not mind me asking, is all well? Where are Inuyasha and the others?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. With calming breaths, he relayed the events, including the shattering of the jewel and the disappearances of everybody excluding himself and Koga. Kaede stared at him in shock.

"This does not bode well..."

Sesshoumaru normally would have remained calm, but after realizing his mistake, he couldn't bear not seeing Rin. Kaede studied him for a moment, than promptly explained. She told him about Kagome and the well, how she was really a miko from the future. She explained the meaning of the light and what happened. With that done, Sesshoumaru exited the room, his mind in turmoil. The last explanation sent his mind whirling.

"_With the wish that Kagome made, she unknowingly linked all of you to her. Her wish had included everybody in the group, and when that one person's wish was made, they were disconnected from her. The Jewel shattering in her hands probably killed her and sent her back to the present, since one can't die in the past when one is born in the future. The Jewel's wish was also unfulfilled, meaning the people who hadn't made their wish were most likely sent to the future with her. _

_Sesshoumaru stared at her. _

"_Are you saying that Rin is in the future?"_

_Kaede nodded._

"_500 years in the future, to be exact."_

The last sentence rang in his mind. So be it. He would wait. He would let nothing prevent him from seeing Rin again. He, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, would keep his vow to find Rin 500 years from now. Nothing was going to get in his way from seeing her. Nothing. He was going to find her...

**Present day, 500 years from the Sengoku Jidai**

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's arrow struck the Jewel dead center. His eyes widened with shock as the Jewel was shattered. He watched as the shards flew in all directions, approximately half embedding itself in Kagome's body.

"No...."

Then, he felt a familiar tug, much like the sensation he got when he went through the well to Kagome's time. The tendrils of light connecting him to Kagome flared, making him clench his eyes in pain from the blinding light. When Inuyasha opened them again, he found that he wasn't in the Sengoku Jidai anymore. What used to be the battlefield of the last fight against Naraku, it was now the courtyard over laying the Goshinboku tree.

The tree itself was burning with a brilliant pink light. In front of Inuyasha's astonished eyes, he watched as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou and Rin materialized from the tree into view to be laid gently at the roots.

Where was Kagome?

Inuyasha spied her immediately when the tree pulsed suddenly, making him squint. Miroku and Sango were staring at her confused while Shippou and Rin were making a distinct impression of a fish. Kirara was tense, the muscles lining her back were coiling up as if she was readying for battle. They all still shown with a dim pink light, as if the wish had weakened.

Kagome had appeared, but she seemed somehow distant, as if she wasn't quite there. A vision, half in and half out of the living world. She was in the embrace of the Goshinboku tree, hanging limp from the cradle of the wish's pink light, which was still as bright as it was before. Tendrils still connected her to the group, but they were weak. Kagome's life-blood was flowing from the numerous wounds inflicted by the jewel shards, dripping and glowing a dim pink, which was being absorbed by the roots of the Goshinboku tree.

Inuyasha could smell it: the scent of death. It was small, but it was there. The scent was growing stronger and stronger. Kagome was dying. The vision was slowing fading from the edges. Her soul was melding into the Goshinboku tree.

Kirara screeched, and launched up the tree. She dug her claws in, hanging to dear life onto Kagome's slowly fading vision, effectively halting her soul from departing the living world. She then gave a firm yowl, sounding very much like a command. As if on cue, the tree started glowing with a bluish light. It collected into a large blue orb, trailing pink wisps. With a jolt, the soul rammed into Kagome, barely missing Kirara. The wish flared into life; the sudden pulse flaring through the connecting tendrils.

Inuyasha could feel the power and the squirming sensation of life that was coming from the tendrils of pink light. Time froze. Nothing was moving, nothing was taking a breath. All eyes in the courtyard were on Kagome.

The pink light was swirling strongly around her now. Power pulsed through the tendrils, sending shudders down their bodies. Eyes widened as Kagome's unconscious wish was granted. They could hear her voice echoing in their minds.

"_Give me the power to unite all good, drive the bad away, to strengthen my friends, and to give hope to those who are ready to give up..."_

Her numerous wounds closed up. The shards that were embedded deep in Kagome's body rose to adorn her skin, just barely visible. Her unruly hair lengthened, growing past her shoulder. Wings burst from her shoulder blades while her tailbone elongated. The feathers were an uncommon red and gold. Red and Black scales covered her tail, which lay coiled limply at her feet. Ears became pointed while fingernails grew to resemble golden claws. An interesting marking adorned Kagome. On the backside of her neck and shoulders, red scales patterned her skin.

With the transformation complete, the pink light flashed one more time, laying Kagome down at the group's feet. The flash traveled down the tendrils to clash violently with the group's separate auras. When the resulting light dwindled and eventually disappeared, Kagome's eyes flicked open.

_She could see them. The auras. The powers. The magic that each individual possessed. She could see. She could see them change, see the auras flicker and differ from before. She watched as Sango's ears moved up to adorn the top of her head as a pair of cream furred cat ears, a jewel shard making itself know between her eyes. She watched as Miroku suddenly jerk, a black furred tail now twitching from behind him and a jewel shard surfacing on his right palm where his Kazaana used to be. She watched as Inuyasha shudder, a jagged maroon stripe adorn his cheeks and his wrists and a jewel shard appearing on his back where neck met shoulders. She watched as Shippou stare at his left palm when the jewel shard surfaced and a leaf imprinted itself on his forehead. She heard Rin clench her eyes shut and scream for Sesshoumaru when a shard made itself know in the hollow of her collarbone. She watched Kirara retract her claws from her clothing. Where the black diamond print of her forehead used to be, she saw the jewel glisten slightly. _

_'Kagome.'_

She stared hard at Kirara. The jewel shard imbedded in her forehead shone dimly.

"Huh?"

_'It's Kirara.'_

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Since when can you speak?!"

Inuyasha and the others were staring strangely at Kagome and Kirara, trying hard to follow the conversation. All they heard though, were a bunch of mews and purrs coming from Kirara followed by Kagome speaking.

_'Mmm, I think with the Jewel shard's help.'_

"You mean the Jewel shard makes it so we can understand you? Why can't the others?" Kagome asked, gesturing towards the others. They nodded in agreement. Kirara turned her head in their direction. The jewel shard flashed.

_'Oh, I can. I just chose to speak with you first.'_

"Huh? Why?" Kagome wondered. Kirara looked amused when Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out. The rest of the group were haven't difficulty believing it as well.

_'Your wish has changed our group. I've presumed that it has given us each a new ability that is channeled through the shards. You have more, since you have hold of a multitude of shards.'_

Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and batted at the base of her wings.

_'It seems you are half phoenix youkai, by the looks of your wing feathers. It also seems you are half dragon youkai, by the looks of your tail and the markings on your neck and shoulders.'_

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango simply stared at Kagome when Kirara stated this. It seemed that Kirara suddenly knew a lot of information about certain topics.

Although she didn't know for sure, Kagome had a hunch that phoenix and dragon youkai got a lot of respect because they were so powerful. A combination, like herself, would be extremely strong and magical. She had heard of myths and legends about the phoenix and dragons in her time.

Kirara jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and strolled towards Inuyasha.

_'From the smell of things, it seems you are no longer hanyou, Inuyasha. You are full youkai.'_

Kirara turned towards Sango and Miroku, purring happily.

_'I welcome you to the honorable realm of being a neko. Since you were humans, I'll be teaching you the skills of the nekos.'_

Kagome looked puzzled.

"How did they become youkai as well? I'm sure they didn't wish to be one."

Kirara meowed in agreement, launching into explanation.

_'Kagome's wish unconsciously linked her to everybody else. After one made their wish, they were disconnected, that's why Sesshoumaru and Koga didn't come as well. Kikyo's arrow shattered the jewel again, except it was in the middle of a pure wish. The shards were blown in all directions, and since you guys had some essence of the jewel on you, they were attracted to you. That's why you have jewels embedded in your body, Kagome especially. Since she was so close to the jewel when it shattered, it wounded her severely, enough to kill her. Kagome was originally born in this world, so it wouldn't make sense if she died in the past. Her pure wish made it so she was sent back to her time for a second chance. You guys were still linked to her by the wish, so as an after effect, the wish also dragged you to her time as well.'_

Kirara paused for breath. Miroku took this opportunity to ask her a question.

"Why are we youkai then? And how is Inuyasha a full demon?"

Kirara gave him an irritated glance.

_'I was getting to that. As I was saying, I'm sure you all heard Kagome's inner desire. The jewel then offered her the strongest combinations of both magic and physical attributes, which would be a phoenix and dragon. The jewel also interpreted her wish for her friends to be stronger by changing them into youkai. You and Sango were changed into nekos since their personality best fitted a neko. Inuyasha just became a full youkai.'_

Kirara stopped and tilted her head.

_'Hmm, if I'm correct, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and I didn't get our wish yet. Since the jewel was shattered and only half are with us, it tried to grant our wish. I'm thinking it will take a while, but the wish will be granted. Not automatically because the jewel doesn't have enough power. It compensated by giving each of us an ability that is channeled though the jewel.'_

Shippou and Rin stared, mouths gaping and tails twitching in confusion. Inuyasha was having a bit of a difficulty trying to sort out all the information. Sango just blinked in confusion. Miroku had actually behaved himself. It wasn't that hard since he was also having trouble absorbing all the changes. The only one who had understood was Kagome. Smiling, she started towards the house.

"Come on guys! You can check your new selves out, inside my house. I don't think our neighbors know that youkai exist anymore. I would love to see their expressions when they see your tails though!"

Laughing, Kagome shooed the group inside.

* * *

Yah...just a tad bit extreme there...oh well....it's gonna tie it. I promise!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Suggestions are appreciated.


	3. Different than Before

**Note:** K peeps...I'm sure you already know what I'm gonna say...but I'll say it anyways.  I don't know Inuyasha or Harry Potter.  Hmph...this is the last time I write this stupid note disclaimer thingy.  Grrr...

**

* * *

Different Than Before

* * *

**Sesshoumaru stood from his position in front of the shrine. He dutifully laid a flower in its place. He took one last look, and walked away from the shrine, Rin's shrine. Sesshoumaru sauntered up the stairs into his office and sagged into his chair. Today, 500 years ago, was the day Rin and the rest of the group, who had defeated Naraku, had disappeared. That day, on his way back to his palace, he thought long and hard. 

He commissioned the shrine to be built for Rin, as a symbol of his vow to see her again. That day taught him a lot, and it changed him. Whenever he looked at the shrine, he was reminded of Rin, his mistakes, and his feelings. He was reminded of his failure to her, the lack of everything he should have shown to her. He was determined to change.

Over the years, he had opened up to those close to him. Sesshoumaru smirked. The face on Jaken's face was priceless. Although he had opened up quite a bit, he still possessed the skills to maintain his icy mask whenever someone took a shot at his pride.

Sesshoumaru had lived through the years, watching as humans progressed in technology and power. Now, humans ruled the world as youkai went into hiding, disguised as humans. He had taken a liking to human technology and invested in business. It was amazing how one accumulated so much money. At present, he was one of the wealthiest transnational corporations, rivaling that of Bill Gates. Unlike other corporations, Sesshoumaru's was actually environmentally supportive and was the only one with the most employers as youkai. Many in-hiding youkai around the world came to his corporation in search of a job, since it was the only one that allowed freedom in their natural state.

With youkai in hiding, it was quite hard to find a mate. During the next few centuries, he had finally found a mate: an exquisite inuyoukai with the same beautiful personality as Rin. Many had tried to bed him since he was a taiyoukai and filthy rich, but she came after him not because of that, but for what he really was. They had one son, who was now off in the world. Last he heard from him, was that he had gotten accepted to teach at some magic school.

Hogwarts...it was called. Sesshoumaru let a smile grace his features. The Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore...ah yes...he owed a lot to him...

It was a few centuries after he had mated, when he learned that there were other lands beside Japan. He had traveled the world, seeing new things and observing the human race's development.

Throughout his journeys, he had met other youkai that weren't of Japanese origins and something else. They smelt human, yet their auras were completely different. Their auras were full of power, but much different than the power of his aura. It intrigued him to no end. Most humans didn't have this distinct aura, but some did. They were positioned all around the world, but the most concentrated amount was in London, England.

**Flashback**

His first visit to London was most interesting. His youki automatically noticed an abundance of humans with this odd aura. During a walk, his youki had sensed an incredible about of power with this distinct aura. Walking towards the aura, his eyes fell upon a seemingly old man. Turning around, the man was quite tall and thin, his silvery gray hair and beard fell below his waist. He had a prominent, hawk-like nose, on which rested a pair of glasses with half-moon lenses. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The man's scent was laced with power, his aura practically swimming with it. Sesshoumaru was inspecting the man and was quite surprised when the old man whirled around to stare into his eyes. Sesshoumaru almost stepped back in surprise when the old man made his way through the crowd towards him.

"Albus Dumbledore." He bowed in greeting, surprising Sesshoumaru. Not many people had walked up to him before. Many were quite scared upon seeing a tall, silver-haired man with cold eyes, dressed in an expensive suit walking through the streets. Sesshoumaru, however much surprised, stared at the man, mask in place.

"Sesshou marusama" He greeted in return. Sesshoumaru had a weird feeling that somehow...he could trust the guy. Nothing in his aura or voice told of deceit, and only curiosity and wisdom shown in his eyes. How interesting. Trusting his instinct, he let go of his mask. That was to be the start of an interesting relationship....

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru smiled. He trusted his instincts a lot more after that. He had learned about the interesting world of magic and wizards. In turn, he introduced Dumbledore to the fascinating world of youkai. Not so long after that, he found out his son was invited to attend Dumbledore's wizarding school, Hogwarts. Apparently, his son was a rare type of being, a youkai wizard. How strange...

Throughout the years, he and Dumbledore became close friends. Sesshoumaru, owning one of the biggest and wealthiest corporations in the world, had donated to Hogwarts, helping the poorer population of the school afford school supplies. In return, Dumbledore filed a document allowing Sesshoumaru a section of Diagon Alley, where he could sell his products. It was also a portal to the wizarding world, since he was a non-wizard and couldn't gain access through the Leaky Cauldron.

Through Dumbledore's connections, Sesshoumaru was allowed to visit his son and check out the school. He watched his son grow and learn, reaching the most advanced levels of wizarding magic. Soon, his son graduated top in his class; Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow any lower status, as an unregistered animagus (duh...because his true from is GIGANTIC, so he will be unregistered because the rest of the wizarding world doesn't know about youkai...yet) and majoring in Defense against the Dark Arts. Just this year, his son had been invited to teach Defense against the dark art at Hogwarts. Apparently, no one else wanted the job, since no professor had lasted a year at the school for the past five years. Sesshoumaru snickered.

During his visits these last five years, he noticed the lacking quality of the defense against the dark arts professors, with the exception of the wolf. He had also noticed the arrival of the new students as the beginning of these last five years. There was one that always caught his eye. Harry Potter was it? The one with the lightning bolt on his forehead...yes, that was his name.

The first year, Sesshoumaru noticed a peculiar aura that surrounded the scar, a slightly ominous power emanated from it. He didn't pay much attention, but after the fourth year, he noticed something about the boy's blood. It had changed, now slightly tinted. It reeked slightly of Naraku. With that, everything changed.

Sesshoumaru had set around, searching everywhere for the scent. How could he have not noticed it before? A few of the Wizards had Naraku's scent, tinting their left arm with a dark power. After questioning Dumbledore about it, he had learned about Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters. Dumbledore explained quite vividly about Voldemort's history and his intentions. Not surprisingly, Voldemort was seeking exactly the same goals Naraku was after, power and immortality. From Dumbledore's descriptions, Voldemort even had the same personality as Naraku, sly, cunning and sacrificing everything to get what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had hoped to see the last Naraku, but he had to meet his reincarnate, Voldemort, who was exactly like the fucking hanyou. Sesshoumaru remembered abandoning his company for a month, leaving it in the hands of his mate when one of Voldemort's followers destroyed a large section of his company, to track Voldemort in the wizarding world.

After several tries, he finally caught a glimpse of Voldemort while Dumbledore was dueling with him. Once again, that Harry Potter boy was there. What was the connection between the two? Something special, he concluded after Dumbledore explained a bit. But Dumbledore didn't elaborate on Harry and Voldemort's relationship as much as Sesshoumaru hoped.

Sesshoumaru was jolted out of his thoughts when a minute owl swooped through the open window. To humans, all they could hear were hoots and clicks from the owl. Sesshoumaru, being an inuyoukai who understood the animal language perfectly, was getting quite annoyed.

'_Owl Mail's here!! Get it off my leg!! It's heavy!! Hurryhurryhurryhurry!!' _

The owl protested loudly in Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru grumbled something inaudibly. Dumbledore always insisted changing the owl, claiming that people might follow the bird to him. Ordinarily, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have minded, but after meeting the birds, he learned that most created quite the racket. Problem was, every time Sesshoumaru got the bird to understand and follow his rules, Dumbledore would switch the owl with a different one. It annoyed him to no end that Dumbledore always picked the most annoying birds.

Sesshoumaru twitched when the owl hooted loudly in his ear again.

'_Are you deaf? Owl mail's here! GET IT OFF MY LEG!!'_

In a flash, the owl's wing was pinned gently between his forefingers. He growled at the bird threateningly, shocking it into silence. Then he painstakingly laid the rules of his house and the way to deliver mail, which took longer than expected since the stupid bird kept interrupting.

When that was over, Sesshoumaru removed the letter tied around the subdued bird's leg. Unfurling the scroll, he began to read.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I am sure you have received information of your son's position here at Hogwarts. I've a proposition to offer you. Voldemort has made is appearance known to the wizarding world once again. Many parents are worried that their children, our students might not be able to defend themselves when the time comes. I am offering you a job at Hogwarts as a new professor. I'd like you to teach self-defense, or martial arts. It will help the students defend themselves without a wand. I'm hoping you will take the job, since you happen to have a fine collection of self-defense skills. This job is not all I am offering you. I am fully prepared to offer you a place in the Order of the Phoenix, so which you can finally participate in defeating Voldemort. Please consider this proposition and reply via the owl. Don't worry about space or equipment. I am fully able to provide everything you request to teach the students._

_I thought you would like to know, I have located a group of youkai wizards such as your son. Strangely, they have suddenly appeared on my charts, so I have sent them all invitations to attend Hogwarts. Since they are special cases, they will be starting at their Sixth Years because they are too old to start at Year One and not experienced enough to attend at their age level. I've sent 3 of my most trusted sixth year to their homes in Japan to help explain and get them acquainted with our world. I'm hoping that you are able to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron on August 20th, so they will have a youkai like them. It will also be your responsibility as a professor to help familiarize them with the school. Perhaps your son can help. _

_Sincerely, Your old friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Quickly, Sesshoumaru scribbled an acceptance to his proposition of the job and the Order of the Phoenix, than tied the letter around the owl's leg. When the owl fluttered out of the window, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. How could there be new youkai wizards? It wasn't possible.

With the help of his son, he had track of all the youkai that they had encountered and then some. New ones just didn't appear like that anymore in his books. Sesshoumaru flipped open his spelled youkai book. The book had the youkai's date of birth, species and name, if he encountered them. Sesshoumaru had taken the liberty of visiting every youkai in the book. How could he have possible missed out on not one, but an entire group of youkai wizards?

Sure enough, there were 6 new youkai in his list, two inuyoukai, a kitsune, three neko youkai and strangely enough, a half phoenix-half dragon youkai. There were no names next to them. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Half phoenix-half dragon? The species phoenix and dragon were rare, let alone a hybrid of the two. He'd just have to wait 'till August 20th to meet them.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru swept out of the room in search of his son. There was much to discuss.

* * *

Okay, someone asked what a beta is. That's me! Hehe, what I mean is I'm the one who checks grammer and spelling and things like that. Anyone know the greek alphabet? The beginning goes 'Alpha, Beta, Gama, Delta'. So she's alpha, and I'm beta. Okay, please review! Press the button! It's lonely! 

Yah...it is lonely. Anyways...it's May here and I'd like to thank everybody for REVIEWING!! It keeps my spirit up. Same goes to my beta, Katrina. Sorry if that previous chapter was a bit confusing.  It'll make sense later.  These chapters are mainly introductions and fill ins, so you will understand the rest of the story.  And of couse, I have my reasons why Inuyasha and co. changed to what they are now.  Also...many people are asking how the Inuyasha and Harry Potter series will tie up. Well, I hope this chapter clears things up for ya. Umm...I'd also like to thank Tanya for fixing up on my japanese grammer and stuff like that.  Ok then...What was I going to say next? Oh ya...

What are you waiting for?!?!? PRESS THE BUTTON!!

 l

 l

 l

V


	4. Owl Mail

Sorry! Ideas not coming really fast for this story, I'm afraid. This chapter is rather short, but I'm hoping I can get some inspiration soon.

* * *

**Owl Mail**

* * *

The introductions between modern family members and past family members went extremely smooth. Kagome's grandpa, mother and Souta welcomed them with open arms. Sleeping arrangements were easily made: the girls in Kagome's room and the males in the spare guestroom or living room. The only semi-hard part was learning about modern life. 

It had taken a few weeks, but finally, the odd group from the past were starting to understand the basics of ordinary modern life. Inuyasha, having already had some experience of the sort, aided a bit by teaching the others about stuff. Of course, he was mainly there to watch and laugh when the others screwed up. He never did get over the fact that Miroku had screamed like a girl when he heard the blaring horn of a passing car. And then there was the fact that Sango had aimed her boomerang at the vehicle and almost blew it up.

Kirara's unexpected yet priceless knowledge helped immensely though. She was extremely adapted to learning and discovering new things and a tremendous help when it came to explaining how things worked without causing any major confusion. With her help, she and Kagome covered all the basics, reading and writing included and much more of the modern world. It was truly a remarkable feat in such a few short weeks. That wasn't all Kirara did though.

Kirara had become their personal trainer. Inuyasha, having been a half demon most of his life, had barely any trouble adjusting to his new blood. The only major problems he had were the poison glands in his body. He almost melted away part of the kitchen table once when he flexed his claws eager to devour ramen. Shippou merely gained in strength and power. His newly found ability put him in a totally different league all by himself. Everybody else had to start from the basics. Speed, eyesight, hearing, smell were all enhanced and had to be managed in order to heighten or lower each senses to the impurities of modern day.

Next they worked on their control over youki. In Kagome, Miroku and Rin's case, they had to learn how to manipulate their youki to work together with the holy powers, in hopes that it would lessen the likeability of purifying oneself.

This schedule would have continued on throughout the summer. Then school would have started. Ordinary life of a schoolgirl and a yet a not so ordinary life being a youkai, would once again start for Kagome. But unfortunately (or fortunately, as Kagome had yet to decide) this didn't come to pass exactly the way she wanted.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango pushed herself out of bed, awakened by the scent of something sweet. She felt the others stir awake around her from sweet wake up call. Sango still couldn't get over the fact that her senses were so acute now.

"Yes! Pancakes!" Rin took a whiff of the scent and immediately cheered. "Mama made some blueberry!" Rin's sense of smell was still stonger than hers though.

After quickly cleaning up and hiding their youkai features, both rushed out the door and collided with the boys. They jostled a bit down the stairs before rushing into the kitchen.

"Food!" Everybody exclaimed and hurried to fill the table, which was already set for them.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome greeted, carefully balancing a huge stack of pancakes on the serving plate. With quick hands, she dealt out the pancakes to the plates that were already set out before sitting down in one of the empty seats.

Halfway through the meal, Kagome decided this was the best time to announce her decision.

"Ok! Everybody, please listen to me." Kagome called out. Sango and Rin turned their attentions to her, but most of the boys were still caught up in stuffing their faces with food. Kagome glared before smiling sweetly. Sango and Rin were sure glad they decided to play attention.

"I'd cover your ears if I was you." She warned the two other girls before she took a deep breath and whistled sharply.

"Argh! Goddammit woman! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha screamed in outrage, clutching at his ears.

"Ah! Kagome-sama!" Miroku whimpered. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Shippou snickered. He had seen Kagome out of the corner of his eyes and thankfully, covered his ears moments before she whistled. "Sorry Mama. Your cooking was just too good!" A little complementing never did any harm.

Kagome shook her head. "I gave you guys fair warning. Anyways, since I have your attention, I have something to tell you."

"Just get on with it wench." Inuyasha scowled before immediately covering his ears. "I mean Kagome."

Said woman ignored him. "Before I got rudely interrupted, I wanted to let you know I have come to a decision regarding school. I will be enrolling us into-"

Before she could finish, Souta ran into the kitchen screaming. "Kagome! Mail's here!" He and dumped a load of thick envelopes into her lap before waving one in front of her face. "I got one too!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows at the delivery, a bit pissed off that she was once again interrupted. "Souta…I was in the middle of something!"

Souta shook his head vigorously. "But Kagome! Look at them!"

Kagome sighed before taking a closer look at the envelopes. She scanned over the envelope a few more times before ripping it open and smoothing two sheets of thick parchment with wide eyes.

Everybody stared blankly at Kagome's expression. Shippou shook her shoulders. "What is it mama?"

Wordlessly, she handed everybody at the table an envelope. All were similarly addressed in elegant green pen.

Kagome's hand shook after scanning the letter. "Nevermind. We won't be going to the school I originally thought. It seems we're destined to go to Hogwarts."

By this time everybody was in an uproar. Shippou and Rin were off in a corner comparing letters and discussing the odd deliveries with Sango and Souta. Inuyasha and Miroku were bickering on how suspicious the letter was and just what the letters meant about magic and wizards. Kagome and Kirara shared a look and quietly slipped away.

"Did you take a look at the other's letters?" Kagome asked the neko. At her nod, Kagome sighed and removed a third sheet, waving it in front of Kirara. "I don't think they got this though."

Kirara scanned through the note before replying. "So these three…students will be coming over and helping us transfer to London?"

Kagome sighed. "Guess so. I was wondering, you know anything about Hogwarts and umm…the wizarding world?"

The jewel shard on Kirara's head shone light pink before fading. "Now I do."

"Good." Kagome said briskly before walking back into kitchen where her friends were harping away at each other. "Time to break the news and hopefully clear things up."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So that's the news." Kagome finished before warning. "Now, I would like you to be on your best behaviors tommorrow. I highly doubt these three students will know anything about demons or anything of the sort."

"Keh! We know that!" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome frowned. "Well sorry! I guess I won't be telling you what else the letter said."

Shippou clapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Inuyasha won't be saying anything now!"

Kagome chuckled when Inuyasha tried to strangle the kitsune. "Well ok. The headmaster and one of the professors will be meeting us after we arrive in London. Apparently they want to test our skills and place us in the appropriate year level. Souta will be going into first year since it said in his letter."

"Those two know we are demons." Kirara piped up. "Except for Souta..."

Inuyasha crossed his arms after finally flinging Shippou away. "I don't trust them!"

Miroku nodded. "I agree. How did they know where we were at the exact moment? I don't like it."

Kirara gave a wheezing laughter that sounded oddly like she was coughing up a furball. "Just trust me. They don't half what we know. The headmaster we can trust, just keep our identities secret from the rest of the teachers and students."

"If Kirara says so, then I will go to this Hogwarts. I trust her." Sango said, hugging the feline tightly to her and making odd mewling sounds.

Kagome glanced at the three children, Souta looked oddly subdued. "What's wrong?"

Souta grimaced. "It's just, I know you guys are going to be placed in higher year levels than me, and well. You guys always have interesting things going on, and now, I'm in it too now. Right? But it's just...I just feel that..."

Before he could finish, Kagome had wrapped her arms around him in a tight bear hug. "Why are you like this now? Although you couldn't come with me in the fuedal era, you were still optimistic and taking all these extra curricular lessons at school. I mean, come on! The Kendo club, Track team, Science team, Judo club...jeez. I heard from your teachers and classmates that you were an expert in all those clubs! I'm sure you can take on a few low-class demons solo now. I know I couldn't when I was eleven." Kagome chuckled and ruffled Souta's raven colored hair. "Besides, you're with me now. So cheer up! I'm sure Kirara can teach you a few tricks before those Hogwart students arrive, ne? You already know a lot more than those so called wizards anyways."

Kagome gave a sidelong glance at Rin and Shippou before giving Souta a grin. "You know our secret."

Rin and Shippou nodded eagarly. "Kagome's right Souta! You'll probably never be left in the dark since ya hanging out with us!" With that said, they dragged Souta out the door into the courtyard. Kirara followed sedately behind.

"That went well." Sango said. "Couldn't have said it better myself!"

Kagome smiled before turning a frown onto Inuyasha and Miroku, who had returned back to eating the long cold pancakes.

"Men!" Sango snickered before wholly agreeing with Kagome. "Come on. I want to practice my speed some more. Wanna go into the forest? You can strengthen your wings."

The two girls nodded sharply before turning away from the men. They had a long day tommorrow, but it didn't mean that they couldn't still practice.

* * *

Gah! Please review! Suggestions are greatly appreciated.

-Icybetrayal


End file.
